Movie Theater Theatrics
by Laughing The Night Away
Summary: Bevin...AT THE MOVIE THEATER! Hilarities and Mishaps are sure to follow.


Authors Note: Contains swearing, Gwen Bashing, Yaoi, and Spoilers to Journey To The Center Of The Earth.

This is a collaboration between myself and my friend Emily (Known as Phycofangirl13 on DeviantArt). It was written entirely in a car during a very long rode trip from California to Canada.

By the way, FjfjfjfjfjfJ is my own demented version of a line break XD

* * *

A cold breeze blew past Ben as Kevin opened the door to the movie theater entrance

A cold breeze blew past Ben as Kevin opened the door to the movie theater entrance.

"Ladies first," He smirked as he bowed all gentleman like. Ben glared but he decided not to take the bait.

"Why the hell do they keep the air conditioning on in the middle of winter!?"

"So I can put my arm around you like this," Kevin grinned evilly as he put his arm around Ben's shoulder.

"Not in public…" Ben blushed and shook off Kevin's arm.

"Argh!" Kevin sighed as he shrugged off his jacket. "Take my jacket then,"

"Thanks," Ben looked away as he slid it on. "So, popcorn?" He suggested after a small awkward silence.

"Popcorn," Kevin repeated monosyllabically, "You want popcorn?" Ben gave a curt nod in response. "Do I look like I'm made of money?" Ben grinned mischievously before nodding again. It was now Kevin's turn to glare and attempt not to be baited.

Ben walked confidently over to the counter and promptly ordered a large popcorn with butter, a medium Sprite (no ice), and a bag of Reese's Pieces. Kevin groaned inwardly as the total came to 15.39. He reluctantly handed the cashier a crumpled twenty and reminded himself that if this was the price he had to pay to be alone with Ben then he was willing to pay it. But damn that boy could spend more money in less time than a high school cheerleader. Once again Ben led as they walked towards the theater.

"What were we seeing again?" asked Kevin. Ben mumbled something, his mouth full of popcorn, and pointed to the sign. "**Journey to the Centre of the Earth **- **3D"** it stated on the electronic board in little red letters. Kevin then noticed the odd looking pairs of glasses sticking out of the back pocket of Ben's jeans.

"Grab your pair," said Ben gesturing towards his pocket before shoving another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Kevin smirked and stuck his hand in Ben's other back pocket making the brunette jump.

"Kevin what did I say about PDA?" he whispered worriedly. Kevin didn't remove his hand but instead leaned closer to whisper in the boy's ear.

"PDA huh?" he breathed. Ben blushed awkwardly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Kevin. PDA, public displays of affection, you know Gwen would shoot me –it would leave a nasty scab **(1)-** if she ever found out about this." Kevin nodded knowingly and removed his hand, swiping his pair of dorky glasses on the way up.

Making their way into the theatre Ben lead them to the very back row of seats, right below the projector. Kevin wondered if he should make a perverted joke about the kind of message this was sending him but he decided against it.

"Ooh! The mwph ish stwarting" Ben mumbled through a full mouth, his supply of popcorn quickly depleting.

"Aww! It's soo cute!" Ben baby talked as the small bird appeared on screen. "Look! It's glowing. That's so adorable!"

"Enough with the high voice!" Kevin growled, smacking Ben upside the head.

"Ow," Ben whined while rubbing the back of his head.

Later on Kevin heard a muffled sobbing noise and turned to see Ben sobbing into his green jacket whispering "Why is his father dead! Now they can't have a father/son bonding moment! How horrible, sniff why can't life just work out properly…"

Kevin rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the movie.

"Oh no, now he's crying. Aw, he needs a hug!"

"Hey!" Kevin elbowed Ben, "I thought I was your boyfriend. Don't go around hugging other men."

A few minutes later there was a loud squeal from Ben as a flying Piranha type fish seemed to fly out of the screen at the viewers.

"Feeling a bit frisky?" Kevin smirked as Ben attached himself to Kevin's arm.

"Pervert!" Ben hissed in embarrassment.

FjfjfjfjfJ

"That movie was awesome!" Ben stated as they exited the room.

"Nothing I could complain about," Kevin stated. "Though the hetro relationship was a bit cliché. They should put more homosexuality into movies. To change it up a bit, you know?"

"Yah," Ben agreed while imagining the movie staring a sexy male mountain guide. "Though I doubt most parents would approve those kinds as 'family movies'."

"Hey, since I basically spent enough money for two more tickets on your damn popcorn, want to sneak into a movie?"

"That's a bit risky don't you think?" Ben looked around cautiously.

"Come on, no one cares at this theater"

"If you say so…fine" Ben agreed reluctantly.

"Great!" Kevin grinned enthusiastically. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"I know just the one," Ben grinned mischievously.

FjfjfjfjfJ

"Great I've 'wanted' to see this movie for a while now," said Kevin rolling his eyes at his own bad pun. "I'm so glad you agreed to see this one, for a moment I thought you were going to suggest some stupid girly chic-flick."

"Mn, yeah," mumbled Ben as they walked into the dark lit theater. Once again he led them both over to the very back row. This time Kevin seriously considered making that perverted joke but by the time he turned around to say it Ben was already sitting down and the lights were dimming so he simply sat down beside his boyfriend, slipping his arm around his shoulder on the way down.

As the commercials started something caught his eye, a flash of red hair not two rows down from them. He leaned over and whispered worriedly in Ben's ear. "Is that who I think it is?" Ben looked over and a look of complete and utter fear crossed his face. "Shit," swore Kevin under his breath.

"Shush, don't move or speak. If we're quiet she may not notice us." Kevin's heart was pounding. If Gwen found out about them it would be all over. He would never be able to see Ben again. He looked over at Gwen again. Two girls, one with blonde hair and one with short black hair sat on either side of her and they seemed to be absorbed in their own conversations. He prayed they wouldn't turn around. Kevin and Ben were the only ones close enough for them to notice, if they got up and left they would notice for sure. Kevin slid his arm off of Ben who nodded knowingly. Then the movie started.

Kevin stared at the screen for about five minutes before it hit him. "Ben I am going to kill you when we get out of here," he mumbled to the smirking boy next to him. "_That little shit_," he thought to himself_, "no wonder he was smiling when he said the movie title, the liar."_ "Mamma-Mia Ben, really? I thought you were over that sort of thing," He growled. Ben simply smiled devilishly. The blonde girl with Gwen turned around and 'shushed' them. Ben and Kevin froze and prayed like mad. When Gwen didn't turn around they breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the movie passed uneventfully. Ben blushed whenever Kevin caught him lip-syncing and Kevin rolled his eyes whenever there was a corny moment. Ben quietly awed at the cute moments and would reach for Kevin's hand, stopping himself always though, remembering Gwen.

Kevin couldn't believe this, his first real date with Ben and it was ruined by Gwen, typical. It was nearing the end of the movie when he finally came up with a plan to escape this nightmare. "Ben as soon as the credits start we need to start crawling," he gestured to the space between the back of the seats from the next row and theirs. "When we reach the end run out the door as fast as possible, keep low and pray."

"What do we do if they see us anyhow?" asked Ben.

"We had dates but we were stood up, we didn't want to waste the tickets." Ben nodded. After another five minutes the music changed and there was a clip of the three older women singing in full blown dancewear. "Now," hissed Kevin.

They ducked down crawling as fast as they could. Kevin tried to ignore what his hands were touching as he scrambled along the dirty movie theater floor. He bent over as far as he could without touching the floor for his three meter dash to the exit. Then she spoke, the girl with black hair who was with Gwen. "Hey Gwen, isn't that your boyfriend, and that one there, is that your cousin?" Kevin could have sworn out loud. He grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him out of the theater, out the front doors and to his car as fast as his legs could carry him.

He opened the driver's seat door and slid in. Ben did the same on the passenger side.

Kevin's heart was pounding but mostly out of fear. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell-phone suddenly rang. He looked at the screen, it was Gwen. He swore again under his breath and picked up. A worried look crossed Ben's face but a reassuring smile from Kevin eased his fears.

"Hi Gwen," said Kevin trying to keep his voice even and calm.

"_We're you and Ben at the movie theater?" _she asked point-blankly.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" lied Kevin.

"_Beth could have sworn she saw the two of you."_

"She must have been mistaken, Ben and I are over at my place playing video games."

"_Oh, okay. Well then how about I come over?" _

"Are you sure," asked Kevin nervously, "We're just doing boring guy stuff."

"_I'll get Debbie to drop me off then, see you in 20 babe." _She hung up. Ben was looking even more worried than he had been before, his previous fears returning.

"Ben put your seatbelt on I am going to break a few speeding laws," he stated blankly.

"But why, she'll get there a little later than us because her friend is driving her?" asked Ben confused.

"My apartment is clean right now, she'll never believe us, we need to get there early to mess it up."

"Oh," said Ben. Even if he wanted to say more it would have been cut off by the roar of the engine and the sudden jolt of the car lurching forwards.

FjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfJ

Ben got out of the car swearing an oath never to get in it again. They ran up the stairs and burst though the door of Kevin's apartment. Kevin grabbed chips and a metal bowl, messily pouring the chips. He half threw half slid them over to his couch. Ben moved the couch cushions onto the floor and turned the PS2 on. He plugged in the controllers and threw a blanket on the floor for good measure. Kevin sprinkled chip crumbs on the cushions and in the general area of the TV. They flopped onto the cushions and each grabbed a controller. The annoying theme music for the last fighting game put into the game player began and Kevin pressed start.

After two minutes they had chosen their characters and begun the fight. After about 30 seconds of gameplay Kevin suddenly paused the game. Ben looked over and was about to say something when Kevin leaned over and kissed him directly on the mouth. Ben uttered a muffled cry of shock before he wrapped his arms around Kevin and kissed back. Kevin gently eased Ben onto his back so he was leaning right over the smaller boy. His arms were planted on either side of Ben and he was being pulled lower and lower by Ben's persistent pull. Kevin leaned in for another deep kiss. Their lips met and the door opened.

"Hi boys I-" she stared ahead at the scene before her in complete and utter shock. "I just wanted to…say hello to my _Boyfriend_…" She ground her teeth in irritation and anger. "Although I guess he decided to no longer be mine without telling me."

"Since when were we dating?" Kevin yelled, getting off of Ben. "I never agreed to be this 'boyfriend' of yours!"

"Then what do you call all of that flirting of yours" She jeered.

"You mistook my passes at Ben!" Kevin threw his arms in the air in frustration. "The only reason I didn't correct you was because I didn't want to hear your bitching every other second."

"Excuse me, but I happen to be a very polite person and I do not 'bitch'" Ben chuckled from the sidelines.

"Shut up," Gwen hissed at Ben who then continued to laugh harder. "Bastard!" Gwen shouted as she grabbed the nearest object and flung it at Ben's head before retreating out the doorway noisily. "F-ing homos" She muttered under her breath.

"Gaaah!" Ben yelped as he pathetically attempted to doge her attack. "Condoms?" Ben questioned as he picked up the thrown object. "Kevin, do you have something to say about this?"

"I like to be prepared?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a good idea," Ben wiggled his eyebrows. "Now that that red haired distraction is out of our way; want to continue where we left off?"

Kevin didn't even bother to respond with words and quickly took advantage of his opportunity to devour Ben.

**THE END**

* * *

**(1)- Those of you who have been to AX Idol 2008 would understand the joke. **

Em and I actually both went to see Journey To The Center Of The Earth and then snuck into Mama Mai and I reacted practically the same as Ben during the movies X3


End file.
